Preliminary Peril (Tien Shinhan Saga episode)
ちのこるぞっ!! サバイバル |Rōmaji title = Kachinokoru zo!! Yosen Sabaibaru |Literal title = Obsessed with Winning!! Preliminary Survival |Series = DB |Number = 85 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = The Qualifying Rounds |Airdate = October 28, 1987 |English Airdate = December 6, 2002 |Previous = Rivals and Arrivals |Next = Then There Were Eight }} ちのこるぞっ!! サバイバル|''Kachinokoru zo!! Yosen Sabaibaru''|lit. "Obsessed with Winning!! Preliminary Survival"}} is the second episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 28, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 6, 2002. Summary A referee tells all of the fighters to pick their numbers, to determine the match-ups for the Preliminary Rounds. The fighters start picking their numbers. Krillin draws 62, which is in the latter half of block 2. Goku gets the end of block 1. Yamcha gets the first half of block 1, and is relieved he will not have to fight Goku right away. Jackie Chun has gotten #178, at block 4. Krillin is glad they do not have to fight each other. The Preliminary Rounds are ready to begin. The Preliminary announcer tells everyone the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament (how you lose, and similar rules). Krillin tells Goku not to lose. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu see Goku, and recognize him. They have a flashback of when Tien first fought Goku three years ago in the wilderness. Tien says this should be interesting. Yamcha steps into the ring, ready to fight his first opponent, a man with a mohawk. Outside, Oolong says that the Preliminary Rounds should be starting soon. Bulma hopes that the others do all right, and Puar tells her not to worry. Back inside, the mohawked man tosses some boards into the air, which he wrecks with one punch. Yamcha says that boards do not fight back, and Mohawk man replies that Yamcha will not be able to fight back when he is trashing him. The match begins, and Tien is eager to see the "Turtle Style" of Master Roshi's disciples. Mohawk man kicks, but Yamcha disappears. Yamcha appears behind Mohawk, and elbows him in the face just as he turns around, sending him to the ground. Mohawk man is knocked out, and Yamcha wins the match. Goku says Yamcha must have trained hard, but Tien is not too impressed. Goku and Yamcha step over to block 2, to see Krillin's fight. After a short delay, a giant man called Antoine the Great steps into the ring, ready to fight Krillin. The others are shocked by his size. The giant man tells Krillin to go home if he does not want to die. Yamcha recognizes the man as a pro wrestler, and tells Krillin to be careful. The match begins, and Krillin tells the giant man to attack whenever he wants to. Anton vows to crush Krillin, and stomps, but it is dodged. Krillin leaps in with a kick, but giant man grabs him, and starts crushing him. Yamcha says that Anton has the strength to crush boulders. Krillin laughs, and says this is not enough to beat him. He elbows the giant man's hand, getting free. Anton is angered, and he tries grabbing Krillin, who grabs him by the finger and hurls him out of the ring. Krillin wins the match, and Goku says he has gotten a lot stronger. Krillin says this is just the beginning. Tien and Chiaotzu step in, and Tien says they have sorry techniques to be pleased with. Krillin tells Goku that they are disciples of Master Shen. Goku recognizes the two, and has a flashback of when he first fought Tien, on his trip around the world. Goku says that they were the ones who tricked InoShikaCho. Krillin asks if Goku knows them. Tien, "You should be happy we spared your life. We can not be beaten. Heh heh, you're all lucky you do not have to fight me in the Preliminaries." Yamcha and Tien glare at each other. Krillin notices Chiaotzu, and says he looks weird. Chiaotzu calls Krillin a shorty, and sticks his tongue out at him. Tien, "Quit it Chiaotzu. We can beat them up later." Yamcha tells them to leave right now, and Tien says that Yamcha missed his opponent's weak spot in his last fight. Yamcha, "I knew that, I just did not want to kill anybody." Tien, "How about you show me your power right now?" They prepare to fight. Goku tells Yamcha to stop, but he refuses, not liking this type of person. Jackie Chun steps in, and tells them that they will be disqualified if they fight now. Tien asks who this old man is, and Yamcha tells him that Jackie Chun was the winner of the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Tien says they must be fools to lose to such an old man. He tells them to do their best, and walks away with Chiaotzu. Outside while Bulma and friends were together, Bulma is annoyed to see Master Shen approaching them. Master Shen asks where Master Roshi is, but Bulma does not know. Master Shen says that he is probably at home; too scared to see his disciples lose. Bulma starts to get very annoyed. Master Shen, "And who are you? Master Roshi's little lady." Bulma, "No way!" Master Shen admires Bulma's breasts, and asks if she wants to live with him. Bulma obviously refuses. He tries asking Launch (bad form) instead, and she just shoots at him. Master Shen easily catches all of the bullets, and drops them. He walks away, telling them not to forget the funeral of Master Roshi's disciples. Back inside, it is now Tien's turn to fight. Tien tosses off his gi, and Krillin calls him a show off. Chiaotzu wishes his friend luck, and Krillin thinks this guy will lose. Goku disagrees, adding that Tien is very strong. Yamcha asks if Goku fought him before. "Yes, but it was a small fight." A sumo wrestler steps into the ring ready to fight Tien. Another fighter insults the sumo wrestler, calling him a blob of fat. The sumo wrestler steps out of the ring, and angrily tells the fighter to say that to his face. The fighter punches the sumo wrestler in the stomach, to no effect. The sumo wrestler punches the fighter into a wall (looks pretty painful, the guy's teeth were knocked out). Yamcha says he is pretty strong, and Jackie Chun adds that fighters like that are tough to beat. The match begins, and the sumo wrestler lunges at Tien. Tien swiftly hits the sumo wrestler in the face, and he collapses. Tien wins the match. Everyone is shocked. Yamcha says that Tien used 4 punches at high speed, and Krillin tells him not to forget the 3 kicks. Goku says he is good, but Krillin says he was not that great. In his mind, Tien calls Krillin a fool, as he was not using his full strength. Goku's turn is next, and he steps into the ring. Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie are eager to see Goku's progress from the last 3 years. Krillin says he does not look very strong, and Jackie Chun recognizes the guy as King Chappa. Yamcha says that King Chappa is supposed to be an amazing fighter. Jackie Chun adds that King Chappa won the last tournament he entered with so much ease, that he was not hit at all. Yamcha says that Goku has a small chance of winning if he is careful. King Chappa tells Goku not to worry, as he will not kill him. Goku thanks him. The match begins, as Goku and King Chappa are ready to fight. Is this King Chappa guy all he's cracked up to be? Major Events *Members from the Turtle and Crane school as well as Jackie Chun proceed through their preliminary matches. *The bad blood between the two schools students is escalated, *Goku begins his battle against former champion King Chappa during one of the preliminaries. Battles *Yamcha vs. Mohawked Fighter *Krillin vs. Antoine the Great *Sumo Wrestler vs. Fighter *Tien Shinhan vs. Sumo Wrestler Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Tail *Gun Differences from the Manga *The referee's opening announcement isn't in the manga. *Tien and Chiaotzu recognizing Goku from the InoShikaCho incident is only in the anime since the aforementioned incident was in a filler episode. Goku's remembering them when they confront the Turtle School students is also anime exclusive; as this is his first time meeting them in the manga. *Bulma worrying about how the boys will do in the preliminaries isn't in the manga. Shen comes along and attempts to hit on her and Launch but they refuse, Launch even going so far as to shoot at him. He catches all the bullets and tells them to pass on the message that Roshi can make arrangements for his students' funerals. *Fighter 2 breaking boards to intimidate Yamcha isn't in the manga. *Anton the Great's name and background are only mentioned in the anime. Also, Krillin is shown to be somewhat intimidated by Anton here while he shows no such fear in the manga. *Krillin and Anton's fight is longer in the anime. *The Crane students' faceoff with the Turtle students is longer in the anime, with Chiaotzu calling Krillin a midget and Tien trying to start a fight with Yamcha only for Jackie Chun to break it up. *The Kenpo user insulting the sumo wrestler and his subsequent beating are not in the manga. Trivia *Random participants in the preliminary round that can be seen outside the ring include a fighter that looks similar to Dr. Brief but muscular. *The wrestling champ that Krillin fights has a face very similar to Bandages the Mummy. *The guy who taunts the Sumo Wrestler looks similar to Mercenary Tao, but with a bald head and no facial hair. *The mohawked fighter has a face identical to Nappa from Dragon Ball Z. *Some of the tournament fighters in this episode are cameos of professional wrestlers, including a participant that looks like , and Krillin's first opponent, Antoine the Great, who is a cameo of WWE legend . *During Tien's standoff with Yamcha, a fighter resembling Gō Nagai's Devilman (not Spike the Devil Man) can be seen from behind. *When Jackie is assessing the sumo wrestler's ability, a fighter resembling Shin from Fist of the North Star can be seen behind him to the right. *Krillin states that his parents were six feet tall after Chiaotzu called him a midget and walked away with Tien. This is only in the Funimation dub; the Japanese had him insult Tien by calling him "the most detestable under the heavens", a pun on the tournament's Japanese name. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 85 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 85 (BD) pt-br:Temos que vencer! Quem passará nas preliminares? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 085 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball